Waktu Mundur
by fiddinialiya
Summary: Yi Xing menjelajahi waktu tanpa sengaja dan bertemu dengan Joon Myeon (JoonMyeon - YiXing)


WAKTU MUNDUR

.

JoonXing

.

K

DLDR

Kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri lorong putih ini. Bau obat-obatan terasa begitu khas untuk di hirup. Tidak mengerti kenapa kaki ini terus melangkah dan berhenti saat melihat ruangan yang di batasi oleh kaca dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang bayi yang tertidur tenang di atas ranjangnya. Aku terkesima melihat bibir mungil itu bergerak sesekali. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi aku tersadar. Sejak kapan aku berada di rumah sakit? Ku lihat kalender yang digantung di dinding. Tanggal 25 Juni 2001.

xxxx

Aku memerjapkan mataku saat cahaya silau menimpa mataku. Cahaya mentari pagi bersembulan dibalik celah gorden kamar. Aku duduk dan mengusap wajah sambil menguap sesekali. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun.

"Kakak sudah bangun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku cemas sekali, setelah pulang sekolah kakak ambruk begitu saja di halaman depan. Apa kakak tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya dan bertanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu melipat selimutku. Gadis itu terus menatapku, hingga aku turun dari kasur.

"Cepatlah mandi dan turun ke ruang makan ya, semuanya menunggu." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan membuka lemari bajuku.

"Oh ya, Kak…." Aku menoleh. "Sejak kapan kau punya jam saku?"

"Jam saku? Aku tidak punya yang begituan kok." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Tapi saat kau ambruk, ditangan mu ada jam saku. Punya siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ntahlah." Aku mengendikkan bahu, lalu menutup lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

xxxx

Aku terduduk di kursi taman kota, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Bersiul sesekali lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku dari saku jaketku. Memperhatikan benda ini dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Aku tidak tahu ini milik siapa," gumamku.

Setelah itu angin berhembus sangat kencang, aku mengumpat pelan saat rambutku menutupi separuh wajahku. Ini begitu menyebalkan, aku pun segera merapikannya hingga aku terhenti dan menatap aneh pada pemandangan didepanku.

Taman ini seolah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sebelum angin kencang tadi ada. Aku mengucek mataku, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Teryata tidak, aku bingung. Jelas sekali aku hapal tata letak taman, tapi sekarang berbeda.

Lalu kulihat seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun berlari riang mengintari taman. Bocah itu menatapku dan berhenti berlari, ia tersenyum. Aku terpaku, seakan aku pernah mengenalnya entah dimana.

Kulihat tanggal di jam tanganku, 25 Juni 2010. Aku mengerjap, seingatku sekarang tanggal 25 Mei 2028.

xxxx

"Yi Xing, bisakah kau belanja bahan masakan? Kulkas sudah mulai kosong." Ucap Ibu ku.

"Baik."

"Ini uang dan daftar belanjanya." Aku menerima beberapa uang dan selembar kertas berisi daftar belanja.

Aku memakai sandal ku dan bersiap pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati.."

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah mini market sambil memasang earphone di telingaku. Merndengarkan musik sambil sesekali bersiul pelan cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Aku berhenti didepan zebra cross dan menunggu hingga lampu merah menyala.

Aku mengerjapkan mata saat debu masuk ke mataku. Hingga aku tersadar seorang anak berumur 12 tahun berada di sebelahku. Ia menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Hei kak," sapanya. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" tanyanya.

Aku tertegun, menatapnya dengan bingung, "Maaf, aku rasa tidak." Jawabku.

"Hee… tapi wajah kakak tidak asing bagiku." Ucapnya.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai bertemu lagi…" jawabnya dan menjejakkan kaki di atas zebra cross dan menyebrang jalan.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriakku dan mengejarnya, namun sebuah tangan menghentikanku.

"Hei, nak!" aku menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya menggenggam lenganku dan menarikku ke trotoar.

"Itu tadi bahaya sekali! Kau tidak lihat lampu hijau sudah menyala?!" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut, ku lihat lampu lalu lintas warna hijau menyala. Ku lihat ke seberang jalan, tak ada terlihat anak itu di manapun. Aku pun menatap wanita itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Maafkan saya, terimakasih Bu, sudah mengingatkan." Ucapku.

Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya. "Lihat sekitar kalau lagi di jalanan ya? Jangan melamun." Nasihat wanita itu lalu pergi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu menatap keseberang jalan lagi. Apakah itu tadi ilusi?

xxxx

Pegal merambat keseluruh tubuhku, rasanya lelah sekali setelah kegiatan klub tadi. Setelah sampai dirumah dan masuk kekamar, segera kutaruh tas sekolahku di atas meja dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Tak sadar, aku pun mulai tertidur lelap.

Aku mendapati diriku berada diantara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sejak kapan aku berada disini? Aku pun mulai berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri tadi.

Sebuah taman yang luas, aku tidak tahu tempat ini dimana, aku rasa ini bukan wilayah tempat ku tinggal. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Disaat aku melamun sebotol teh disodorkan padaku. Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum pada ku dengan masih menyodorkan botol teh itu.

"Untukku?" tanya ku, dia mengangguk dan ikut duduk disampingku.

Kulihat pakaiannya yang menandakan ia baru saja selesai jogging. Ku lihat jam tangan ku, pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tanggal 25 Mei 2022.

Aku menerima botol itu dan membukanya. Kulihat ia juga sedang membuka botol minuman isotonik.

"Maaf, kenapa kau memberiku minuman?" tanya ku.

Pemuda itu mengerjap dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu minum itu saja." Jawabnya.

"Tidak ada apapun didalamnya kan?" tanya ku dengan mata memicing.

Dia melongo, "Ya tidaklah!" serunya. "Aku baru saja membelinya!" lanjutnya tidak terima.

Aku tertawa, "Maaf," dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Lama suasana hening tercipta diantara kami, ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak berubah sejak kita bertemu di trotoar waktu itu, Kak. Apa kau itu awet muda? Umur mu berapa sih?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, "Di trotoar?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau tidak ingat? Padahal aku mengingatmu dengan jelas." Jawabku.

Aku memijit dahiku, mencoba berpikir. Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya.. aku ingat. Dan umurku 20 tahun." Ucapku.

Dia melongo lagi, "Apa kau bercanda? Lalu waktu kita bertemu 4 tahun lalu umur mu berapa? Lima belas? Enam belas?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Jawabku.

Setelah itu kami mengobrol cukup lama. Sampai tak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Aku bertanya bagaimana aku kembali ke wilayahku. Dan ia bersedia menemani ku ke stasiun kereta api, karena ternyata aku berada di kota tetangga.

Sambil menunggu kereta jurusan tujuanku datang, ia tetap bersamaku.

"Oh ya, Kak. Aku belum tahu nama mu." Ucapnya.

Aku menepuk dahiku. "Hei, berapa jam kita mengobrol? Dan belum tahu nama satu sama lain?"

Dia tertawa. "Namaku Joon Myeon. Umurku 17."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku Yi Xing."

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Sebuah jam saku, itu terlihat seperti jam yang ada padaku.

"Hei." Panggil ku. "Apa kau punya sebuah jam yang sama seperti itu?" tanya ku.

Ia menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Dari mana kau tahu? Jam itu hilang bulan lalu."

Aku merogoh saku ku. Menarik keluar benda yang sama dan menunjukkan padanya. Dia terbelalak.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, waktu itu aku ambruk dan adikku bilang aku menggenggam benda ini. Aku kembalikan pada mu." Ucapku.

Dia mengambil benda itu dan terdiam cuku lama. Hingga kereta jurusan tujuan ku datang.

"Hei." Panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi?" aku melongo mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Tunggu aku, di stasiun wilayah mu. Kita akan bertemu tanggal 25 Juni tahun… 2028! Kau bisa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. Lalu masuk kedalam kereta. Kereta kemudian mulai berjalan dan kulihat ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian semuanya hilang.

Aku terbangun. Tertegun saat sadar bahwa aku tengah bermimpi tadi. Tapi semua nya terasa nyata. Ku lihat kalender di kamarku. 24 Juni 2028. Aku tertegun.

xxxx

Aku berdiri menyender pada salah satu tiang di stasiun. Aku tahu pertemuan itu hanyalah mimpi. Jadi sebagai jaga-jaga aku pun pergi ke stasiun. Menghela nafas karena aku memang bukanlah orang yang sabar menunggu, aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku bosan. Saat itu seorang lewat dan sebuah kartu jatuh dari sakunya. Aku tergerak untuk mengambil kartu itu. Sebuah kartu pengenal, dengan nama Kim Joon Myeon. Aku tertegun dan segera mengejar orang itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru ku.

Orang itu menoleh, dan menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku berhenti didepannya dan menyerahkan kartu nya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Yi Xing?" panggilnya.

Aku mengerjap, dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum senang. "Lama tidak bertemu!" serunya senang. Aku tidak menjawabnya karena aku merasa baru kemarin bertemu dengannya.

"Eh, tunggu. Kau tetap sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mu. Kau tidak yakin bahwa kau itu awet muda?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tahu?" tanya ku, ia menatapku penasaran. "Aku masih berumur 20 tahun." Lanjutku.

Dia berteriak kaget. "Kau bohong!" Aku terkekeh lalu menceritakannya apa yang aku alami dan ia dengan antusias mendengarkan ku. Lalu setelah aku selesai bercerita ia tersenyum.

"Yi Xing." Aku menoleh. "Yang kau alami itu telah selesai, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku lagi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Karena kau telah bertemu dengan ku sekarang. Tanpa mundur ke waktu sebelumnya." Ungkapnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Dan tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih karena telah bertemu dengan ku." Ucapku.

Dia tertegun. Lalu memelukku erat. "Harusnya aku lah yang berkata seperti itu!" Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Dan oh ya, umurku sekarang 23 tahun lho! Aku ternyata lebih tua dari mu! Aku berpikir sekarang, kenapa pula aku memanggilmu kakak?" Ia tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Aku melongo tak percaya. Ini semua cukup membingungkanku.

xxx

end

Yg uda baca thanks banget~ jangan lupa review ya! ^^ dan oh ya, maaf kalau ga ada romance nya. Ini sebetulnya tugas Bahasa Indonesia sih, juga kalau ada kesalahan pada tulisan dan perkatan maaf juga ya~ :D See You!

**Minggu, 14 September 2014 by fiddinialiya451**

**Publish : Rabu, 15 Oktober 2014**

6


End file.
